Enterprises now track all aspects of their business electronically. Every transaction with a customer, information about the customer, inventory, capital, expenses, etc. are captured, indexed, and stored in an enterprise's database. Very quickly the enterprise's database becomes enormous in size having a plethora of information. Accordingly, enterprises are increasingly relying on their information for driving and managing all aspects of their business operations.
In fact, enterprises often develop reports and real-time statistics from their databases. Typically, the interface for achieving these reports and statistics is a Structured Query Language (SQL). Often, analysts develop complex SQL statements that execute against the database for purposes of gaining different insight into the details of the business.
These SQL statements can include a variety of nested and complex rules and may rely on results from prior SQL queries. Unfortunately, SQL processing is usually done in a sequential manner, which means that the analysts has to know and structure the SQL statements in a specific order to ensure things are properly processed. If the analyst is not savvy enough to do this, then the results may not be accurate and in some cases the SQL statements may not process at all.
S0, structuring SQL statements for complex operations against an enterprise's database is a time consuming and skilled exercise. Unfortunately, in today's highly competitive and fast-paced economy few enterprises have the time and necessary skilled human resources to effectively achieve competitive report processing and statistical analysis for their chaotic business environment.
As a result, improved techniques for ordering and processing database transactions are needed.